Nameless Namekian
Nameless Namekian is the unnamed Namekian son of Katas and was originally one being until he separated the evil out of his body, becoming Kami and removing Demon King Piccolo from his soul . He makes his debut in a flashback during "Earth's Guardian Emerges", the 125th episode of the Dragon Ball anime, which premiered on August 31, 1988. He continues making cameo appearances in flashbacks throughout the Dragon Ball anime and manga, and reappears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Plans for Departure", and continues to make brief cameo appearances until making his formal debut (in the form of Piccolo) in "The Reunion", the 141st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on May 27, 1992. Biography The nameless Namekian was born on Planet Namek in Age 242 to the Namek Katas. As a child, the planet underwent a catastrophic natural disaster that killed everyone except him, Grand Elder Guru, and the movie-only Lord Slug. To survive, he was launched into outer space by his father in a spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the ancient Namek language to pilot. The spaceship landed on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, where the nameless Namek spent his life alone from youth through adolescence. In the story of his origin told to Mr. Popo, Kami confesses that he has no memory of how he (as he is the embodiment of the nameless Namek's essence of good) came upon Yunzabit Heights (he is not even aware of being an extraterrestrial until Piccolo is made aware of this by the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa), because of an accident early in his life which rendered him amnesiac. As the nameless Namek grew up, he looked to the sky for an explanation of his origins. It was during this time that he discovered the Namek spaceship in a plateau, which he used as a house while awaiting someone to come looking for him. After many years the disappointed Namek eventually left Yunzabit Heights to explore the rest of Earth, but with false hope, would continue to return on occasion but never found anything out of the ordinary. As he explored the world, his pure heart was tainted by all the violence and hate throughout the world. Later in his life, when the nameless Namek sought the position of Guardian of Earth, the then-current guardian rejected him because of these evil essences suppressed in his soul. The dedicated Namek goes on to separate himself from his evil, which takes the form of the self-proclaimed Demon King Piccolo. It is revealed in the Dragon Ball Z film Dead Zone, and later the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Garlic was the nameless Namek's adversary with whom he competed for the position of Guardian of Earth. The nameless Namek was able to outclass Garlic in the competition after separating himself from his evil essence, as Garlic's ambitions for the position were far more selfish in nature. However, this fission had two significant drawbacks. First, their power levels took a huge plummet. It was believed by the rest of the Namekians in the Frieza Saga that the Nameless Namek could have easily defeated Frieza who had a maximum power of 120,000,000. However, when he separated, their power levels plummeted to less than 300 apiece. Second, though Kami and King Piccolo were separate, they were spiritually linked; if one died, the other dies as well. King Piccolo wreaked havoc on Earth for several years before being sealed away by Mutaito, only to be freed by Emperor Pilaf decades later, and finally killed by an adolescent Goku thereafter. Before dying, King Piccolo creates a final son called Piccolo Jr., who from that point onward shares a lifeline with Kami (had King Piccolo not done this Kami would have died as well). After Kami merges with Piccolo's body (as Piccolo Jr. is the offspring and reincarnate of King Piccolo), the nameless Namek makes his triumphant return, though with Piccolo's outfit and appearance, and he still prefers to be referred to as Piccolo, although some characters such as Krillin and Goku at first have trouble referring to him by name; for example, after recovering from his heart disease, Goku meets with the Z Fighters for the first time since Kami and Piccolo's union, where he calls the Namek "Kamiccolo"; Piccolo gets irritated and shouts, "Look, I've gone through some changes, but my name is still Piccolo!". In Dragon Ball GT, it is revealed that, before splitting his good and evil halves, the nameless Namek created the all-powerful Black Star Dragon Balls, though when he did so is unknown. Personality It is unknown what personality the Nameless Namek had before he split into Kami and Piccolo; however, when the two reunited, he seemed to be dominately Piccolo. This could possibly be due to the fact that Piccolo was stronger than Kami, and so, just like Supreme Kai was to Kibito, his personality remained. However, the Nameless Namek did display increased intelligence, particularly on the battlefield, by thinking up strategies on the spot. Since his strength became obsolete due to the Super Saiyans, his wisdom became his most valuable asset to the Z Fighters Powers and Abilities Power Shortly before the battle with Frieza on the Namekian homeworld, Piccolo fused bodies with a near-dead Namek known as Nail who cryptically referenced the Nameless Namek by noting that if Piccolo had come in his "original form" he would have been much stronger and could have defeated Frieza (who had a maximum power of 120,000,000). In the manga, Grand Elder Guru says that the Nameless Namek's original potential was so great that only a Super Saiyan could have a chance at defeating him. It is later stated by Krillin in the Imperfect Cell Saga that after fusing with Kami, Piccolo's potential was even greater than an Unmastered Super Saiyan. One of the reasons why could be because Piccolo Jr. is stronger than his father/past-self King Piccolo, and grew much stronger fusing with Nail prior to Piccolo fusing with Kami. In addition, the chapter cover for a training period between the death of Frieza and the arrival of the Androids depicts Piccolo and Gohan training with a Super Saiyan Goku, and after the three years, Krillin is in awe after witnessing his growth in power against Dr. Gero (a fight in which Piccolo dominates against him, despite the android drained him of his power earlier), remarking that "He's so strong... and he's not even a Super Saiyan!". Special abilities *'Levitate' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam''' – A basic energy attack fired from the index finger. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Shock Wave' – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched from any part of the body. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. *'Telepathy' – This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Fission' – The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. Movie Appearances *''Dead Zone'' (seen briefly as the original version of the Nameless Namekian) *''The Return of Cooler'' (as Piccolo) *''Super Android 13!'' (as Piccolo) *''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (as Piccolo) *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (as Piccolo) *''Bojack Unbound'' (as Piccolo) *''Broly - Second Coming'' (seen briefly as Piccolo) *''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' (as Piccolo) Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (as Piccolo End) *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (as Piccolo) *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2/Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai-Another Road (as Piccolo) Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Takeshi Aono and Toshio Furukawa (DBZ Episode 141 onward) *Westwood Media Dub: Scott McNeil and Ethan Cole *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *In most flashbacks he appeared in during Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z he eventually splits into two beings. *It is also implied in Supersonic Warriors that the Nameless Namek's full potential could only be unlocked if Piccolo Jr. fuses with not only Kami, but also with his father/past self, King Piccolo, as while Piccolo is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he is not King Piccolo, to which Piccolo himself states though this would mean inviting evil back into his heart (but considering the ending, it is likely Piccolo could suppress it). According to this alternate version, the Nameless Namek was surprisingly capable of even surpassing Super Buu in power (although it still wasn't enough to destroy Super Buu). Category:Good Category:Dragon ball z Category:Dragon ball gt Category:Namekian Category:Dragon ball Category:Page added by Supreme Gogeta Category:Martial Artists Category:Fusion Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters who can fly